It's Forever Right?
by misguidedadventures
Summary: Five girls think their lives are going just as planned when something from their past comes back to haunt them. - All OCs


Smothered noises were quietly drifting from the bottom of the staircase; The girls below oblivious to the fact someone else was up in the building besides themselves. They had snuck in through the basement window, determined, young, and imaginative they'd came up with a full proof plan to retrieve what was there's from their old hiding spot. All they cared about getting in and out as quickly as possible while retrieving what was theirs and making sure they weren't caught. Though even if they were caught they didn't think they could get into trouble for what they were doing. The group was unrecognizable, there was absolutely no way to know it was them who were sneaking around in the building, the people that now owned the shop on the story above didn't even know what they were retrieving was even there.

The girls all in an animagus form as not to be caught gathered beneath the window, divvying out duties to each other to keep their places in the dark basement, just dimly lit from the streetlight through the window and a candle they had brought in and placed on the floor. A chipmunk sitting at the bottom of the steps watching the basement door; A fairly big spider weaving a web in the upper corner of the window, all eyes keeping track of what was going on outside. Two of the girls back in their witch forms hovered over a couple of loose floorboards beneath the staircase while an ocelot sleek and elegant lay lazily beneath the window waiting for the others to finish the work.

The girls hovering over the floorboards discreetly as possible removed the few they needed to. Underneath the floorboards was a small 8 by 12 inches muggle safe. Zondrea, the girl closest to the safe swiftly unlocked the safe handy, Allvina, the short girl across from her, a small vial which she stuffed into her pocket. Then Zondrea throwing a cloak she had also grabbed from the safe over herself transformed back into her animagus forms, preparing to head out while Allvina recovered their hidden safe though they'd probably never have a use for it again.

The three inside started to head back over towards the window where Opal and Zeta were still sat. In the haste to get out quickly, it wasn't done so efficiently, Allvina tripping over her own foot, since she had still not turned back into her her own animagus form of a mouse, then knocking over the candle they had placed. Instantly the rug beneath started to spark and a small orange flame rose from it slowly spreading across the surface. Letting out a small squeal before slapping her hands over her mouth she quickly stomped out the flame, changed into a mouse and climbed onto Zondrea's animagus form of a foxes back, followed by the chipmunk, Thalia. Zondrea then jumped out the window, the basement door creaking open upstairs leaving them no time to grab the candle before they left.

Once outside the five of the all gathered under the cloak, turning them all invisible and left Hogsmeade to return to their own homes, thinking there was no one anyone would even know, or care that they were in the small corner shop they'd just come from.

In the basement a boy turned on the lights and looked around for the cause of the noises he had heard. He walked to the candle on the floor pale white hands picking it up while sharp eye examined it. Still in a squatting position the boy lifted his head, seeing something glint in the corner of his vision he looked over, on the floor was a pendant that looked like it might've been broken off of a chain. He stepped forward grabbing it, on it was a carving of a stream in the form of a circle, the crest of the Babbling family. The boy grinned to himself, the flame and the family crest? It was perfect evidence to set up the Babbling family and hopefully getting the Daae family in trouble also.

Ever since he was young he hated the Daae family, the former owners of the building and business his family now currently owned. The eldest child of the Daae family Kendra, who was in his year at Hogwarts, had humiliated him all throughout school, always getting better marks then him and refusing him any time he had requested her to come to Hogsmeade with him over the years. The last time he had asked she had asked him when he was going to get the hint to back of in front of all their classmates, everyone had laughed boiling his rage even more. After they had graduated she had even taken the only Auror internship granted to their year, which he had been trying to get.

Over the years his hate had grown to both families as they were so close, and in his eyes equally as horrifying. Taking out his wand and pointing it back to the corner of the carpet he muttered incendio, restarting the fire the girls had put out. He then placed the pedant outside of the building where he assumed the "culprits" must have exited. He then hustled up to bed and waited for his families fire alarm to go off, no one even knowing he had ever been awake.

The next morning the Daily Prophet had an article on a families small business being caught on fire, the basement and inside of the shop ruined and already being rebuild, no one knew who did it. A small pendant was said to be found by the entrance but it was not enough to go off of. The only people that had believed someone in the Babbling family, probably with the Daae's help or instigation, would do it was the Wilde family, who owned the shop.

The boys anger grew, he searched for more evidence of their presence in the basement the night of the fire, not finding anything besides a patch of orange hair stuck to the basements window frame, peculiar but probably just from a curious animal he sighed and gave in.


End file.
